


Nevermind

by CillaManilla (ITrustThyLove)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dom!Rick, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Multi, OFC - Freeform, Prostitution, sub!morty, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITrustThyLove/pseuds/CillaManilla
Summary: When Morty suggested that he and Rick have a threesome so Morty could experience what it's like to be with a woman, this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Not that he's complaining.





	1. It's not a fucking strip club, Morty

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of got away from me. All I wanted was a short, smutty fic with our favourite stuttering sub being co-dommed by Rick and a domme, and I was pondering the most, well, Rick way to go about it, and suddenly, my OFC caught a life of its own. Go figure.
> 
> Morty is 17 and a senior in this fic. When they got together isn't specified.
> 
> Also, it's 3:30 am, and this is unbetaed. I'll probably go back later to look it over for errors.

”A-are you serious, Rick? A f-fucking strip club?”

“M-Morty, this isn-OURB-t a _strip club_. It’s s-so – so much more.”

Morty raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Enlighten me, then.”

“Well, you – you wanted to try a three-way, right?”

“I – this is a _whore house?_ ” Morty couldn’t help but gawk at his grandfather. “Are – are you fucking _kidding me!?_ ” A brightly purple-spotted glob turned around to stare at Morty with what he assumed where its eyes. Morty didn’t pay it any mind.

“Morty, _baby_ , th-OURB – this is so much more than a whore house. This is the best fucking brothel in the g-goddamn galaxy, Morty. They – they specialise in fucking everything, Morty, it’s insane. W-wanna get fucked by a demonesque, humanoid goat-dwarf, a-and you – you fucking _got_ it, Morty.”

Morty groaned. “ _Please_ tell me th-that’s not what you had in mind.”

“Nah, Morty.” Rick took a swig from his ever-present flask. “I – I know you’re too much of a prude for that. No, I-I got something very special in mind. Trust me, you’re gonna love her.” Despite his reservations, Morty couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued. Still, Morty shrugged, not wanting his grandfather to know that he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he maybe, possibly, probably should be.

Instead he said “W-well, when I ha-had the thou – when I-I put the idea out there, I had something a bit more, y-you know, _human_ in mind…” Rick rather rudely rolled his eyes and tsk’ed down at Morty as if he was being especially idiotic right this second. Morty felt familiar annoyance roll over him, and he glared up at Rick in response. “ _What_ ,” Morty demanded. “I’m a having a very “planetary mindset” right now?” Morty added quotation marks for emphasis. “Or do – do you already have exactly that planned?” Once again, Rick rolled his eyes.

“Of _course_ I knew that you w-wouldn’t want – that you’d want it to be with a human, you little turd. What, you think I don’t know my own boyfriend?” Even the insult – not that Morty wasn’t very used to those – wasn’t enough to quell the delighted shiver that zig-zagged its way down his spine whenever Rick called him that specific word. Trying not to look too pleased, Morty huffed out a breath that disturbed the short curl that had found its way to his forehead.

“Whatever, Rick,” Morty said, but he couldn’t help the tiny smile that found its way to his lips. Finally, with only slight trepidation, Morty turned away from his grandfather turned inappropriate boyfriend and looked out over the dimly lit room.

They were standing next to the fully stocked bar disk that lined one side of the square room. Throughout the large space, circular platforms about two metres in diameter were raised a couple feet into the air. On top of them, all sorts of alien bodies were writhing about brightly lit stripper poles – apparently that much didn’t change from what Morty figured human strip clubs looked like. Around them, rather comfy looking black couches were situated, most of them having already been filled up with exotic aliens of all shapes and colours.

This wasn’t what caught and held Morty’s attention, however, and as he took a sip from the bright pink drink that Morty would never admit to loving, he looked to the three other walls in the room. Cut into the rough cement surfaces were square alcoves, like little rooms wide and tall enough to stand and move in. Each were different from the next, lit up with different coloured light, but Morty couldn’t make out the details well enough from his position by the bar. Below the large recesses, circular booths with burgundy upholstery sat so one could gaze up at the room’s inhabitant. To the left of every booth were a small set of stone stairs, leading up to the alcove where once again, creatures of all variation were situated, some dancing, some sitting on plush loveseats and chatting to the aliens below them.

It was all… surprisingly tasteful, Morty decided. As if having read his thoughts, Rick took this moment to speak once again.

“Cool, isn’t it?” He sounded upbeat and cheerful, and Morty couldn’t help but nod in agreement, smiling up at Rick.

“Y-yeah, it, uh, actually is.” At this, Rick’s smile widened into a toothy grin, and quick as a cat, he grabbed a hold of Morty’s right hand and started pulling him towards the right corner of the room, circumventing the stripper podiums with ease.

“Seriously, M-Morty, you’re gonna – gonna freakin’ _love_ this. She’s even got morals an’ shit, it’s right up your alley. I know that’s the kinda thing that really – that really gets your dick hard.” Morty couldn’t help but blush but still let his grandfather pull him along to whoever this “she” was.

At the far-right corner of the room was another alcove, identical to the others, yet this booth was surprisingly free of occupants gawking up at what Morty assumed were prostitutes. This room had a soft-looking loveseat to one side, and on a red oriental carpet lay a female human on her stomach, blonde hair pushed to one side as she lazily turned the page of… a book? Morty found this rather odd, but he was immediately distracted by the killer stilettos that were raised in the air above her. Morty found his mouth going dry at the sleek black leather that gleamed in the warm, low lighting.

The woman didn’t look up from her book as they approached but instead spoke in a British-sounding accent.

“You’re late.” A light frown of annoyance pulled her brows down, but she still didn’t look up, making Morty squirm from his place next to Rick. Rick however, didn’t seem faced.

“Sorry, baby, got a little caught up.” At the sound of Rick’s voice, the prostitute’s head snapped up, a large grin setting on her features. Morty’s breath caught as he truly took her in then – beach-wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a heart shaped face, bright smile. Morty couldn’t deny that he found her attractive.

“Rick fuckin’ Sanchez, as I live and breathe.” She pushed the book, now closed, to one side, and Morty could now identify her accent as Scottish. “You should’ve let me know you were the one who made the booking; I would’ve prepared better.”

Rick shrugged as he pulled Morty into the opening in the booth and down to the soft seat.

“Figured I’d make it a surprise,” Rick grinned. The blonde woman, who Morty thought to be in her late twenties, lightly swayed her feet in the air from side to side like a pleased cat.

“A surprise indeed.” She chuckled softly and then turned her eyes on Morty. A slight frown wrinkled her brows then. “And who’s this?”

Rick put his arm around him, pulling him into his side.

“Morty. M-my boyfriend.” The prostitute raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before sighing softly.

“Boy indeed.” She turned her eyes back on Rick, still frowning. “You know my rules, Rick.”

Rick huffed. “Y-yeah, I know. Come on, let’s sit down.” The woman definitely didn’t look pleased anymore, but with another sigh, she raised herself up onto her knees, then feet, and made her way down the stairs before sitting down in front of Rick and Morty. Morty now had ample opportunity to take in her body; she was tall, even without the heels, with softly curved hips encased in a black lace girdle resting over matching panties. Her thighs were covered in black satin stay-ups, and the lace bra gently pushing up her small breasts finished the look. Sexy, not what Morty usually lusted after, but definitely gorgeous.

Morty scooted infinitesimally closer into his grandfather’s one-armed hug in silent appreciation for his taste in prostitutes. The thought had Morty’s lips lilting up in subtle mirth, even as he gathered that the night might not go exactly as Rick was hoping.

The woman’s eyes shifted to Morty’s own and seemed to soften ever so slightly.

“He is a pretty thing, I’ll give you that,” she mused, obviously still addressing Rick even as she looked at Morty. “What’s your name, darling?”

Morty swallowed once, willing himself not to stutter. “It’s, uhm, i-it’s Morty.” Damnit.

“Morty…” she seemed to taste his name on her tongue as she repeated it, still staring at him with an intense yet surprisingly gentle gaze. “Suits you,” she decided.

“Damn straight,” Rick huffed from beside Morty. The prostitute paid him no mind.

“I’m Mauve, though I usually go by Mina in here.” Morty blinked.

“L-like the colour?”

Mauve’s lips sidled up into yet another lightly amused smile. “Exactly. My parents weren’t overly creative people.” Morty couldn’t help but grin at her.

“M-my parents named me Mortimer so…” Morty shrugged self-deprecatingly. Mauve grinned back at him, her pearly white teeth standing in stark relief to her red lipstick.

“So you know my pain, huh?”

“Mauve isn’t so bad…”

“And he’s sweet too.” She turned back to Rick. “I can see why you like him so much…” Mauve sighed then, looking out into the space of the brothel. “But my point still stands. I don’t shag kids, Rick.” Morty felt Rick stiffen next to him.

“I’m 17,” Morty piped up, slightly put-upon, not liking the indication that while Mauve may not fuck “kids”, Rick certainly did.

“No humans under 30…” she said in a strained tone of voice. “Come on, Rick, you know the bloody rules.”

Rick shook his head lightly, as if flicking water out of his hair, but he didn’t seem too faced, though. “Thought it would – thought you might make an exception. It is me, after all.” At this, Mauve rolled her eyes.

“Of fuckin’ course you’d think that,” she scoffed. “Arrogant prick.” Mauve didn’t seem too annoyed, though, and Morty even thought he detected a slightly amused uplift to her crimson lips.

“Come on, Mauve, it was his idea…” Rick coaxed. She raised an eyebrow.

“To come to Nevermind?”

Rick shifted almost imperceptibly, the movement small enough that Morty was sure he was the only one who noticed.

“What can I-EURP say, kid wanted a three-way. Not my fault he’s a kinky little shit. Y-you know fucking well that I wouldn’t force him.”

The frown eased from Mauve’s features, and she sighed deeply, looking down at her hands in her lap, shaking her head subtly.

“I know, Rick… Bloody hell.” Morty detected a fond smile from where her blonde hair fell in front of her face, and muscles Morty hadn’t realised were tensed relaxed in his abdomen. From beside him, he felt Rick do the same. It seemed Mauve was acquiescing. The tension seemed to break like a bubble reaching surface world. “How about you go get us some drinks, huh, Rick?” she said then.

“F-fuck you need me to do that for? Place has servers for a reason.” 

Mauve lifted a mocking eyebrow, and Rick huffed once again. He seemed to do that a lot around this woman. “Fucking _fine_. Urgh.” Apparently, Mauve could _actually_ get Rick to do something he wasn’t too keen on doing. They must’ve known each other for a while. Morty stored this curious bit of information into a side-pocket of his mind.

Rick then withdrew his arm from around Morty and pushed himself to his feet. And Morty couldn’t help himself – it wasn’t often they were out and about openly as a couple. As Rick walked in front of him, heading towards the bar, Morty reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled, biting his lip, and gazed up at his grandfather through his lashes in the way he knew Rick couldn’t resist. Rick stiffened momentarily, and even in the dim lighting Morty could see his pupils dilating. The older man shook his head in what Morty knew to be mock exasperation, rolling his eyes.

“S-so freakin’ needy,” he jaunted. But even still, Rick reached down, and with his free hand on Morty’s cheek, he drew him into a soft kiss. Morty melted. As Rick drew away, Morty beamed up at him.

“Y-you know you love it,” Morty cheeked.

Rick rolled his eyes again, and Morty’s grin widened even further. “Sure I do, baby.” He said it in a mocking, sarcastic tone, but Morty could see the truth in the words shining through from his sky-blue eyes.

As Rick once again made his way towards the bar, Morty turned back to Mauve, a light blush pulsing in his cheeks. He still couldn’t stop the stupid, love-sick smile though.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations, crosses, and some light making out. 
> 
> Uuh, and biting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I am, posting almost a month later - this really took way too long to get done. I do apologise. 
> 
> Almost done with the build-up, and then the sexy-times shall begin.

Chapter Two

Mauve gazed at Morty calmly, that small fond smile still grazing her lips. She turned away from him, looking towards the bar with searching eyes. After a long moment, she tapped what appeared to be a smart watch on her wrist. Almost immediately, she seemed to find what she was searching for at the bar, and she lifted up her hand, five fingers splayed widely. A moment passed, and she nodded sharply before once again turning back to Morty.

“Bought us a bit of time,” she easily answered Morty’s unasked question.

“F-for what?” Morty stammered nervously, feeling much more out of his element without Rick by his side. Mauve smiled sweetly. 

“I trust Rick, but if I’m going to break my rules for him, then I need to talk to you for bit just the two of us.”

“O-okay then. What do you wanna know?”

“Well, do you want this?” Mauve’s haze was intense, calculating. 

“Y-yeah, of course, it really was my i – wait, you _trust_ him?” Morty stopped in his tracks and stared at the woman. “ _Really!?_ I-I mean, _I_ trust him, but I also know that – that he can be a real dick sometimes, and that most of what he does is self-serving. Like, y-you know, in a lot of ways, I-I’m an exception, you know?” At least of this, Morty was certain.

A knowing glint entered her eyes.

“Rick and I go way back. I’d like to think I know him… obviously not nearly as well as _you_ know him, but that’s just it, I trust that he’ll do right by _you.”_

“Huh,” Morty said intelligently, not really sure how he felt about this. Should he be jealous? Worried that Rick only brought him here to reminisce about a lady he’d obviously been close with? Or should he be happy and proud that Rick had trusted him enough to introduce him to this part of his life?

Mauve just continued smiling at him calmly as he digested the information.

Morty cleared his throat. “So, uhm… S-so how _do_ you know each other?”

“I think I’ll let Rick tell that story. But let’s just say that I know him professionally.”

 Morty inwardly sighed at hearing that they hadn’t in fact dated. He wasn’t exactly ecstatic to have a repeat of the Unity ordeal.

“Aw, jeez, it’s, uhm, it’s kind of difficult to imagine Rick p-paying for–” Morty chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “For, ah, sex.” At this, Mauve smirked.

“Well, darlin’, I do more than just _fuck._ I cater to all sorts. You’ll see.”

 “Oh, uhm, o-okay.” 

Mauve sighed, seeming once again to grow serious, and she glanced briefly towards the bar.

“Look, Morty, I just want to make sure that you’re comfortable with this… Obviously, you can change your mind at any point, and later we’ll be setting up safewords, but for now, I just want to make sure that you don’t feel pressured into doing this out o’ an obligation to Rick.” Mauve’s gaze was intense but Morty stubbornly didn’t look away. 

“I-I don’t. I mean, this _was_ my idea, and… aw jeez, y-yeah, I’m a little nervous, but Rick didn’t force me here or anything. I hadn’t imagined it being with a-a,” Morty stumbled over his own words.

“A prostitute?” Mauve helpfully supplied.

“Uh, y-yeah, exactly. But y-you seem, uhm, n-nice, and Rick seems to like you, so, uh, yeah, I do want this.” Morty internally cursed himself for his not-very-eloquent little speech, but nevertheless he felt that he’d gotten his point across. 

Mauve seemed appeased and she relaxed back into her seat.

“Well, ain’t that something.” She popped the ‘g’ at the end and smiled approvingly at Morty.

Mauve lazily let her eyes drift over him with appreciative eyes before gazing out into the club, nodding her head lightly along to the beat of the bass. Morty did the same. His eyes easily spotted Rick turning away from the bar, and their eyes immediately met, as if the very first thing Rick had done after receiving the drinks was check up on him. The thought made his stomach flip pleasantly with affection. He could feel his cheeks warming up with a light blush. Rick easily and gracefully weaved through the crowd back towards them, easily managing the three drinks in his hands.

Rick approached their table and handed Mauve the whiskey tumbler in his left hand, which was filled with a clear bubbly liquid. With his left hand free, he liberated his right hand off the second tumbler, this one with an amber liquid in it, before handing Morty a drink in a long-stemmed martini glass, this one bright purple. Morty took a sip and hummed appreciatively. Rick flopped gracelessly down next to him, putting his arm back around Morty’s shoulders as if it had never left.

“So-EURP-o,” Rick burped. “Y-you guys through wi – you two done with your super-secret talk?”

Morty giggled and took another sip of his drink, letting Mauve answer for them.

“Indeed we are,” Mauve drawled before taking a long drink from her glass, humming appreciatively as she licked the excess liquid from her red lips.

“W-well, then, what are we waiting for?”

Mauve’s lips tilted up in a smirk.

“Give me a moment, darlings,” again, she popped the ‘g’ lazily. “I’m just going to have a wee chat with dear Dhalia up at bar. Gonna let her know I’ll be occupied for the rest of the evening.”

At this, she rose smoothly from her seat, drink in hand, and sashayed towards the bar disk, leaving Rick and Morty alone. From his position, Morty could see her approaching a scaly female bartender wearing a fish-tank over her head. Distantly, Morty remembered seeing similar versions of himself and Rick at the citadel.

Morty turned away then and nuzzled into Rick’s neck. Rick hummed next to him, pleased, the hand around his shoulders tightening incrementally. Morty turned his head up, eyes playfully wide, his chin tucked neatly into Rick’s shoulder, willing his grandfather to look down at him. As if sensing Morty’s wish, or perhaps his need, Rick took a long pull of his drink before looking down at Morty. His smirk was lecherous, but his eyes were soft and sincere. And Morty couldn’t help himself, he really couldn’t. He leaned up, making sure to keep the martini glass in his hand steady, and lightly brushed his lips against Rick’s. Rick returned the kiss lazily, his tongue sliding slowly across Morty’s bottom lip.

All too soon, Rick was leaning back, wrenching a whine from Morty’s throat at the loss. But the whine turned into a shaky sigh when Rick trailed a moist line of kisses down his neck before nipping lightly at the place where Morty’s neck met his shoulder. Rick’s teeth slowly increased their pressure, until the nip was a full-on _bite_ , and the whine was back in Morty’s throat. Soon, _way_ too soon for Morty’s taste, Rick released his hold on Morty’s skin, forcing a low gasp from Morty’s lips as sweet endorphin-filled pain swept over Morty.

Morty knew he could take more, _had_ taken more on multiple occasions actually, usually ending up with deep indentations from Rick’s teeth that slowly faded into first a pretty red and then a lovely, deep purple lasting for a couple of days. Morty was only slightly ashamed for adoring them. Relishing the reminder of Rick’s complete possession of him and Morty’s own willing submission.  

“Now, don’t get started without me,” Mauve’s voiced interwoved their little bubble, and Morty felt himself blush bright pink. Instead of looking up at the woman, he elected to take the coward’s way out and have a sip of his yummy purple drink that he’d miraculously managed not to spill even a drop of. From beside him, Morty could practically _feel_ Rick’s prideful smirk.

“So what,” Rick spoke up, somehow sounding both lewd and suave at the same time. “A-are we gonna get this show on the road, or what?

Morty finally looked up at Mauve. Mauve shrugged smoothly, letting her eyes glide over to Morty, seemingly for his opinion.

“U-uhm, yeah,” Morty agreed, even though he wasn’t quite sure what was happening next. “L-let’s do this.”

“All right then,” Mauve acquiesced, before gracefully getting to her feet. “Follow me, then.” Without waiting, she walked out of the booth and around to the stairs leading up to the alcove. Rick immediately got up as well, grabbing Morty by the hand and following Mauve. Rick paused briefly at the second to last step into the alcove, turning back towards Morty. Morty was two steps down, and the height difference that persisted even after Morty’s latest grow-spurt was more pronounced than ever, sending a pleased shiver down his spine.

“Y-you ready for this, baby?” Rick asked, a lewd leer gracing his lips. “I-it’s gonna be one – one hell of a ride.”

Morty gazed up at his grandfather, seeing both manic excitement and tender caution in his eyes. Without meaning to, Morty was moved by Rick’s unspoken benevolence towards him. Morty squeezed Rick’s hand and spoke with absolute certainty.

“Y-yeah, Rick, I’m ready.” At least, he was ready to give it a short. And if it became too much, and he changed his mind, then he trusted Rick to put the brake lights on, even if it came with its fair share of mocking.

Rick grinned back at Morty, his eyes bright as the sky at sunset, and continued pulling Morty up into the alcove.

As Morty ascended the last step, he saw Mauve waiting for them halfway through a door at the end of the recess that Morty hadn’t noticed before now. She was smiling a kind, patient if slightly lascivious smile.

“Well, come on, then,” she spoke up as she moved through the door. Rick and Morty, hand in hand, followed.

The deep thrum of the bass Morty had forgotten all about stopped immediately as the door closed behind him. That really was some soundproofing.

Inside was… well, it certainly wasn’t what Morty had expected. Larger, for one, than he would have imagined. A little round table stood in the corner to the left of them with two wooden chairs situated around it. The walls were a pleasant beige with wooden paneling in the bottom. At the far-left corner sat an old-fashioned mahogany bureau with a plethora of drawers; on top of it sat a mirror and a lamp with a deep red shade giving off a surprisingly soft light. Next to it was a large chest in similar style as the desk.

In the far-right corner was what was probably the biggest bed Morty had ever laid eyes on. It could fit four people all sprawled about. _Easily._ Covered as it was in a red bed-spread in a similar shade to the red lamp, and having four ornate posts, it was obvious that this bed was _not_ made to sleep in.

And right next to Morty, in the last available corner, was… a Saint Andrew’s Cross. The sight of it had Morty week in the knees at all the exhilarating possibilities that flashed across his mind’s eye in a kaleidoscope of erotic fantasies. His throat went dry, and he really couldn’t be helped the gulp that travelled down his throat.

Rick’s gruff voice was the first to pierce the silence.

“So, Mauve, you gonna drop the glamour or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far :D 
> 
> Any and all comments and criticism are welcome. 
> 
> I might go back to edit this chapter a bit before posting the next (I really should've read it through one more time before posting, but I got excited. Oops.)


	3. The Calm Before the Storm: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, rowing, and (in)appropriate questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here I go posting again!

Chapter three. 

“S-so you gonna drop the glamour or what?”

Morty turned away from the captivating cross to stare perplexedly at Rick. 

At Rick’s question, Mauve huffed out a laugh.

“Might as well.”

And suddenly, a soft white light seemed to pulse from every orifice of Mauve’s body, from her hair to her toes. Wheat-blonde beach waves gave way to long, pearly white, straight hair, completely devoid of any colour. Her tanned skin faded to a fair, milky shade. Her face lost its heart-shaped form, instead becoming more angular, with striking cheekbones and full lips; her once bright blue pupils were replaced by ghostly whites, similar to her sclera, ringed in by a dark circle, separating the two. Like some of those anime cosplayers Morty had seen online. Most of all, though, her limps appeared to shrink; her long legs seemed to contract, pulling her torso closer to the ground, her hips lost a bit of their roundness, her arms and belly became a bit shorter, until her entire frame was petite. Even in her high heels, she wasn’t much taller than Morty had been at fourteen.

She was like a canvas, waiting for colours to be dabbled on and fill in the spaces of her body. Morty could only stare in bemused bewilderment.

Rick’s burp broke Morty out of his stupor.

“It – it’s really something, huh, Morty?”

Her makeup had remained, full lips still bright red, wide white eyes still encased in heavy mascara and eyeliner, and her lingerie stood out even starker against her pale skin.

“Wow,” Morty breathed out, still awestruck at the transformation. Over the years, Morty had seen a _lot_ of weird shit, but there was an elegant aesthetic to this change, something almost ethereal. But then-

_“Rick!”_ Morty rounded on his grandfather, staring him down. “I thought you said she was human!?”

From behind Morty, Mauve huffed out a short, amused snort. Rick simply cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

“D-does she not _look_ human to you, dipshit? I-I mean, you’ve already made it clear on multiple fucking occasions that your observation skills are severely lacking, but this, Morty, this just takes the cake.”

Morty glared at Rick, crossing his arms. He raised a condescending eyebrow.

“Oh, y-yeah? Well then why hav — why can’t I do that M-Mystique shapeshifting trick, huh? I-is that just a thing that all _humans_ can do, but that the entire planet of Earth has just been sneakily hiding j-just from me?”

Rick snorted derisively.

“It’s called genetic engineering, _Morty_ , heard of it? It’s this thing where you take a _human_ , an - and then you go in, and you fiddle with their DNA.” Rick wiggled his fingers, as if this was vital in the process of changing someone’s DNA. “A-and then you alter it and change shit. I-EURP-I mean, w-with all the shit you’ve seen me do over the years, I’m surprised you can’t seem to wrap your little planetary mind around the concept. I mean, r-remember, Morty, remember that whole thing w-with all the Kronenbergs? Where I changed everyone into those b- _big_ , dis _gusting_ Kronenbergs. T-those sure did _shapeshift_ a-a lot, huh, you little shit?” Rick featured wildly with his arms before wagging a finger in Morty’s face. “Wha-what, you think your gran — that, that _I_ would be only one to play with DNA, huh, Morty? You think others wouldn’t be able to figure out something as mundane as how to give someone the ability to change their own appearance? I-I mean, that’s just —“

“J-jeez, okay, I _get_ it. You can stop busting my balls now.”

A huffed-out laughter pulled them out of their mock-angry stare-down.

“Wa-uw,” Mauve breathed out, pulling the word into two syllables; Morty half turned to look at her. “You two really are quite somethin’, aren’t ya?”

Morty huffed out a laugh.

“That’s the nice way to put it,” Morty answered, and Rick hummed in agreement even if he still looked a bit put-upon. "Uh, s-sorry about the none-human comment," he added awkwardly. Mauve waved him off and gave him an easy grin.

“Weeeell,” Mauve drawled. “Why don’t we sit down and have the chat everyone’s so fond of, eh?”

“Uuuurgh,” Rick groaned, rolling his eyes. “Y-you already know _me,_ don’t you? Why do we need to do this?”

Mauve’s answer was a scathing look. Morty shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

“Uhm, w-what conversation exactly are we talking about?”

Mauve turned to look at him.

“Hard and soft limits, safe words, likes and dislikes. You know, the whole nine yards.”

“Ag _ain,_ ” Rick snapped. “I already know this stuff, so why is this necessary? I-I mean, this just seems like a whole waste of time, if you’re asking me.”

“Well, c-come on, Rick,” Morty piped up. “You might know my likes and dislikes and my limits, but that doesn’t mean she does.”

Again, Rick rolled his eyes. “Like I-I’d ever let her do-EURP-o anything to you that wouldn’t be okay.” Rick’s tone was scathing, but still Morty recognised the care that underlined it, and without meaning to, Morty felt his heart swell.

“I-I know, Rick, but wouldn’t this whole thing be much easier if Mauve didn’t have to worry over whether something was all right or not? A-and, you know, n-not having to look to you for clues and stuff?”

Rick groaned exasperatedly, but Morty recognised the defeat in his tone.

“F- _fine._ We’ll do it your way, y-you little nerd.”

“Brilliant,” Mauve clapped her hands once, excitedly. “Why don’t we sit down and get started?” She motioned towards the little round table with its three chairs.

Slowly, they all situated themselves around the wooden table, Mauve having retrieved a tablet from a drawer in the bureau. She gave the tablet a few taps and then slid it towards Morty. Morty blinked down at it. At his stare, Mauve huffed out a laugh.

“I know, a questionnaire is all rather archaic, but it gets the job done and makes sure I don’t forget anything.”

Morty stared down at the litany of questions, though luckily a lot of them simply asked him to rate his interest in something between one and ten. Suddenly, Morty was quite glad for all the research he’d previously done (and no, not all of that research had taken the shape of porn). It would have been rather embarrassing if he would’ve had to have Rick or Mauve explain something.

Morty couldn’t quite help but snort at the first question:

_I receive pleasure in relinquishing control to a dominant partner._

Morty looked up at Mauve and gave her a lopsided grin. “T-that obvious, am I?” Mauve elegantly shrugged her pale shoulders and grinned back.

“I took the dignity of giving you the test minded towards subs, versus the one towards switches. From what I’ve seen between the two of you, I’d venture the likelihood of you being any sort of dominant was pretty slim.”

“W-well,” Rick gave a long burp and pulled out his flask, having already finished his drink. “You wouldn’t be wrong.”

Mauve cast a long glance at Rick’s hip flask and then looked at him disapprovingly.

“You stay sober, or you stay gone.”

“ _Urgh,_ ” Rick groaned, but he did, in fact, put the flask away, once again surprising Morty. “You’re no fun.”

Mauve gave a pleased hum and then grinned cheekily. “Oh, I’m plenty fun, I am. And you know it, darlin’.”

“Sure, sure,” Rick waved a hand. “Now, g-get to it, M-Morty, or we’ll never get anyway.”

Morty rolled his eyes, drained the last of his purple cocktail, and turned back to the tablet. Most of the questions were pretty easy. Yes, he definitely enjoyed receiving pain during a sexual act or scene. Yes, marks were also a plus. No, age-regression wasn’t a huge turn-on. (Though, Morty distantly thought, it was still rather fun to call Rick ‘daddy’ once in a while, and he was quite happy to tick off daddy-kink in the next question). Yes, he would like to have sexual intercourse with multiple people at the same time. No, he didn’t much enjoy being used as a human toilet. Yes, he liked to be tied up. Yes, teasing and orgasm denial were definitely a big hit. No, he wasn’t a brat. Yes, the thought of acting as a gorean slave also turned him on. (Morty shivered at the thought and added a little comment which was simply three exclamation points). No, he wasn’t much of a voyeur. Yes, sexual torture was also fun.

The latter questions, _preferred methods of sadomasochism,_ were by far Morty’s favourite, and he eagerly tacked off  _biting, canes, floggers, paddles, riding crops_ , and _whips_. Others, such as  _hot wax_ and _scratching_ were also fun, but Morty resisted just tacking off everything – he figured that kind of defeated the purpose.

With a bit of trepidation, Morty typed in that his safeword was _Pirates_ and that he was familiar with the traffic light safewords. Letting out a sharp breath through his nose, trying to quell his excited nerves, he then handed the tablet back to Mauve. She smiled at him gently.

Mauve studied his answers with an air of careful concentration.

The whole ordeal brought Morty back to when him and Rick first stumbled upon Morty’s masochistic tendencies. They’d already had a D/s dynamic for a while, but when Rick had laid a hand down on his ass _hard,_ and Morty had gasped, arched his back in pleasure, and then pleaded for more, Rick had afterwards made Morty spell his experience and wants out in ex _cruciating_ detail. The memory still had Morty’s cheeks warming in embarrassment, but even more so, Morty had been surprised that Rick had actually insisted that they _talk._ Something Rick definitely didn’t do, ever. Months down the line when Morty had harsh, red, raised welts all over his body, and he’d laid, practically purring in Rick’s arms as he petted his hair, Morty had been beyond thankful that they’d taken it slow and explored their new dynamic in a careful path. And he’d said as much. And honestly, it’d only gotten better and more intense as time passed. With the two of them, there was never a dull moment. 

And it certainly seemed that now wouldn’t be one either.

“Jolly good!” Mauve exclaimed, getting to her feet. “Let’s get to it, then, shall we?”

Hesitantly, and a bit surprised at the quick change of pace, Morty rose to his feet as well, and from next to him, Rick did the same. Mauve walked, tablet in hand, to her desk and deposited the device back in its drawer. She shook out her shoulders lightly and then turned back around, looking over Morty to Rick. A devious and slightly sadistic smirk overtook her features. Then she looked down at Morty, and she reached out a hand towards him.

“Come here now, little one.” Her tone was sweet, cajoling, like he was a frightened little bird that she was trying to sooth into submission – but her eyes glinted dangerously, and Morty knew without a doubt that once that bird was chirping happily away at her fingertips, she would crush it in her hand. The mental image had Morty shivering in delighted anticipation.

On only slightly shaky knees, Morty walked towards her and took her hand. With her other hand, Mauve reached up and ever-so-gently ran the knuckles of her fingers down his cheek.

“Such a pretty little thing you are,” she drawled. Morty shivered and cast his eyes down, looking at his shoes. “Mmm, and so obedient. So well trained. You’ve certainly done well with this one.” The last part was obviously directed towards his Master, and as always, the praise had Morty blushing with proud, pleased elation. It took all his strength not to look towards Rick to see his reaction, and Morty briefly closed his eyes to help fight the temptation. 

“T-EURP-ell me something I don’t know.” Morty could hear the familiar thump of Rick’s footsteps approaching. “J-just wait until you hear him scream – so responsive.” A shiver ran down Morty’s spine, goose bumps raising on his arms; how he knew Rick could make good on that promise. Already Morty could feel the calming mind space of submission approaching, this serene space where Morty couldn’t ever fuck up or disappoint, couldn’t do or say the wrong thing, cause all he had to do was  _take._ Take, obey, and please. The sensation left him dizzy with joy.

Mauve’s commanding voice broke through his reverie, tone harsh and expectant, brooking no argument.

“On your knees, slave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the questionnaire Mauve has Morty answer is loosely inspired by the bdsmtest . org one. Lord knows, you can’t quite run from that one in the community. But I rather found it quite apt in this situation - I mean, you can’t exactly just go by feel on this sort of thing, with no idea of what a sub even likes. I say having never visited a professional dominatrix. So, yeah, I'm really just going by feel here. 
> 
> Anywho! Thanks for reading! Next chappie comes the smut!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm actually kind of nervous about this as writing an OC is sorta out of my comfort zone... So if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism, please feel free to share it! x


End file.
